Shunted Effect
by Subject-Goto
Summary: Silas Nadir has shunted Valkyrie Cain into another dimension. She has no clue where she is or what's happened. How will the crew of the Normandy react? Violence. Swearing. Description of injury. Review please.
1. Out of the Frying Pan

**A/N: This story takes place during Kingdom of the Wicked, after Silas Nadir first meets Valkyrie. In the ME time line, it's set in the aftermath of ME2, before Shepard turns herself in. Mild spoilers for both series within. *I do not own any of the content or characters.* It switches between the view of Valkyrie and different members of the Normandy.**

Valkyrie scowled out the window at the bright glow of Dublin. The Bentley was gliding across the streets with ease, as usual, and Skulduggery had started explaining a theory on the current case to her, but she couldn't concentrate. Her arm had started aching and throbbing from where Nadir had grabbed her, and suddenly, everything was different.

She groaned at the feeling of a cold, metallic floor pressed into her back. She could hear the whir of machinery, as well as footsteps and snatches of conversation from above. Down there it was dark, but from reading the air, she knew she had company. She slowly turned, despite her rash impulse to sprint away from the nearby presence. There was a small, makeshift bed, and a woman lay on top of it.

Her body was lean and muscular, not to the extent of her or Tanith (she saddened slightly at the thought of her), but enough that she could handle herself. She had no hair, and from what Valkyrie could see, her entire body had tattoos trailing up it. She thought it best not to wake this woman, even her appearance scared Valkyrie a little, although she had to banish this from her mind. She needed to focus. There were two sets of stairs at the end of the room, leading in opposite directions.

She decided to go right and found herself in a well lit hallway. The metallic corridor had a door on either side. They had no handles, and a small screen floated in front of them. She wondered what sort of place she'd found herself in, but she was interrupted when the door on her left opened, and a woman walked through. She wore what appeared to be a contamination suit, draped in an almost ceremonial robe, making it beautiful, and almost elegant. Behind her mask, Valkyrie couldn't even see a face, just two glowing eyes, which were narrowed in suspicion.

"Hand in the air!", the woman yelled while pulling out a large gun, Valkyrie didn't recognise it, but it looked like a shotgun. She wished she'd noticed that sooner.

She put her hands in the air, feeling the space between her and the woman, and how everything in between connected. She snapped out her palm and the woman went flying back into a console with a sickening crunch, as a man and woman rounded the corner.

He swung his right fist at Valkyrie, but she ducked and swept his feet from under him, before running at the woman, who looked extremely alarmed, and leapt at her, striking out her leg into the woman's throat. She stumbled back, choking, and Valyrie launched an elbow into her jaw, the woman tried clumsily to block it, but she wasn't fast enough, and she twirled back onto one knee, and Valkyrie slammed a boot into her temple.

The woman didn't get up.

The man lifted her up from behind and slammed her into a the wall next to them. He went to grab the shotgun, which lay next to the stair's banister. She snapped her palm again and the shotgun skidded down to the next floor. He turned and ran at her, but she stuck a foot in the air, and it hit his groin brutally. This caused him to lean in close, and she smashed her head off of his, filling her vision with white lights.

The man had fallen over backwards and the bottom half of his face was splattered with blood. Valkyrie realised that had been a mistake, her head was now pounding, and she was barely managing to stand again. He went to get up again, she clicked her fingers, generated a spark, and cultivated a flame into her hand.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Stay down, or I'll burn off that pretty little goatee", she warned him. She was surprised her voice hadn't gave out, considering how badly her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Whatever you say little lady", he replied in a Scottish accent, "but there's a biotic convict downstairs, and a seriously powerful Krogan just on the otherside of this deck. If you're lucky, neither of 'em heard our scuffle, but d'you really wanna take your chances?".

She didn't answer straight away, she had a million questions. What was a biotic? Or a Krogan? And despite her situation, she grinned (which got her a worried look from the Scot), she'd taken down three people, one of whom had a shotgun, and she was quite proud. She had to think about what she did know, look at the clues like Skulduggery had taught her. The man, and the woman he'd came in with, wore matching uniforms. Black and white with a yellow insignia. The insignia meant they were part of a military unit, or business.

"What's the insignia on your arm?", she asked, making sure not to let the slight fascination into her voice.

"Cerberus. We used to work for them, 'till the Commander realised they were completely insane. The uniform is damn comfy though.", he informed her, smirking at the last part. His smirk vanished quickly.

The mention of the deck, and now a commander. She had to be on a ship.

"Why am I on a ship? What part of the world are we in?", she demanded, letting the fire flare up a bit for effect.

"You tell me, and you might want to rethink your second question little missy", he replied, at first she thought he was toying with her, but he actually looked confused. She knew she must've slipped up. Skulduggery wouldn't have. She missed him already. Not being able to identify her mistake herself, she caved in, "what do you mean?".

"I mean that, you broke onto our vessel. And the thing about spaceships is, they tend to be in space.", he answered. Her jaw dropped. It should have been obvious earlier. Nadir had shunted her. Pushed her into another dimension.

And suddenly, she was rushed with a wave of different emotions, she was scared, fascinated, angry and admittedly, ecstatic. She'd been shunted into space. Like literally, the final frontier. She had to fight to keep the smile off her face. Skulduggery would be so jealous when she got back. If she could get back, damn it! How the hell was she going to manage to get back?! Maybe it'd wear off. And he'd be working on getting her back anyway. He was probably beating a solution out of Nadir right now. She should focus on staying alive. And maybe having fun. First, she had to sort out the mess she'd rampaged into.

"I'm sorry about all this", she told him, her voice had gave way a little, although it was self defence, she felt guilty, "I woke up downstairs, and I can't explain how I got here. If I did you wouldn't believe me, and I panicked when your friend got out her gun. What's the best way to get out of here without meeting the rest of your crew?"

Before he could answer, the door behind her opened and a creature walked through.

A tall, muscular alien she couldn't even begin to describe, the Krogan she figured, and it carried a big damn shotgun. She threw the fire at it, but the flames spread and dispersed when they hit it's armour, and it pulled the trigger as she leapt over the banister.

She landed roughly below, and started to sprint towards the other stairs but someone tackled her form the side.

The tattooed woman.

She had Valkyrie pinned down, her knees on her shoulders, and one hand on her throat, gripping in a deadly vice. The woman raised her other hand, and her entire body started to glow with a purple and blue energy, which swirled around her in a whirlwind of power, and a large amount collected around her fist until:

"Jack! She's only a teenager by the looks of it, get off of her. Now. But girl, you listen to me, you better get up slowly, hands in the air, don't do anything stupid, this is my ship, and the only way off, is if we drop you off, or shoot you out of an airlock.", the voice was female. It demanded authority and respect, unlike Jack.

Jack wore scuffed boots, baggy trousers, and all she wore on her chest could be described as a harness. Valkyrie felt that one wrong move would most likely result in everything above her waist being on show.

Valkyrie slowly stood, with her hands in the air, and she turned to gaze at the woman. No doubt the Commander, by how quickly Jack had backed off. The Commander wore a similar uniform to the Scot, except it was completely black, and had no insignia. Her jet black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was much more muscular than even Tanith, but she was still stunning. Her eyes were the brightest blue. Valkyrie vaguely recognised her.

The Commander spoke again, not quite as harsh, or threatening as last time, but still powerful, and demanding. "My name is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. You want to tell me how you managed to break into my ship? How you got past the greatest security systems in the galaxy? And how you managed to fight off multiple members of my crew?"

"I don't know how I got onto your ship", Valkyrie admitted, "and don't underestimate my appearance, it never ends well", she'd tried to make this sound threatening, but she feared the sound of her heart crashing into her ribcage would give her away. She was scared, and for once she knew there was no one coming to help her. She wanted to curl up and cry. Definitely not an option.

"She's obviousy not going to talk. Take her to the armoury, have Jacob keep an eye on her, and get Tali to the medical bay immediately", after saying this she moved up close to Valkyrie, "and for the first and last time, do not threaten me on my own ship. And don't pretend to be so confident. I can see you trembling, even in this darkness".

* * *

"The girl obviously has skill", Miranda argued, "in 5 minutes she took out 3 members of the crew, one of who is still in the medical bay. And she obviously didn't climb on board from the Collector ship, which means she's been here for a few days at the least. And we still haven't found how she hid herself from EDI's cameras until she was in Jack's little grease cage."

Jack flared up, "listen up you bitch! The only reason I stay in that 'cage' is so I don't see you regularly, otherwise I'd rip you apart!", they were both glowing with biotic energy.

Miranda opened her mouth to retort, but Shepard held up her hand to silence her. Everyone in the CIC looked worried. If Shepard was unable to resolve her current situation quickly, she'd look like a weak leader. She already knew the crew thought she'd been unhinged after Garrus was killed. Losing control of her team, and not dealing with the girl quickly, or knowing a thing about her, was not helping. She could already feel the rage bubbling up inside her, she was close to breaking point. Or just breaking someone.

"You two need to settle. We have a bigger problem. Mordin, any idea on how she managed to send Tali across a room, or light up a fire in her hand, without biotics or an omni-tool?", she asked, attempting to shift everyone's focus.

"Ideas. As always. Mutation of cells. Unknown alien race. Undiscovered technology. Invisible weapons. But right now, just theories. Last one not so much. Need time to narrow down possibilities. Would help if I talked to girl. Been 24 hours. Am I allowed to see her yet? She is restrained, yes?"

"Fine. And yes she's restrained. Get me answers Mordin. Doctor Chakwas, how's Tali doing?"

"Her suit was ripped, and a screwdiver that was on her console has stabbed into her back. I've removed it, and repaired the suit. But she's been flooded with infections of varying effects. The screwdiver damaged the nerves at the base of her spine, which was broken when she slammed into the console. It may be a while before she wakes up Commander, I've tried combating the infections, but it's difficult when it comes to Quarians. And the damage to her nerves and spine is, worrying, to say the least. I'll update you if anything changes." Even over the intercom, everyone in the CIC could hear the concern, and anger in Chakwas' voice. It was rare to hear Chakwas like that, and it had clearly impacted the crew more than she could have expected.

Shepard dismissed her team, and they returned to their stations, except for Mordin, who went with Jacob to the armoury, and Grunt who walked towards her. She doubted he had anything worth listening to, but she didn't send him away.

"Shepard, why not just kill the girl?"

"I need answers Grunt. And I definitely am tempted after what she's done to Tali, but she's barely an adult. She needs to be disciplined and incarcerated, not six feet under."

"This is why other species are seen as weak Shepard. Killing her would set an example. And be kinda fun."

"No, Grunt." She growled. " Dismissed."

She looked at the armoury as he walked to the elevator. She could walk in and pull the trigger. It would be so easy. But wrong.

She turned to Yeoman Chambers, "Kelly, anything to do with the crew I should worry about?"

"Not right now Commander."

"Then I'm calling it a night. Make sure no one disturbs me."

"Of course Commander."

In her bed 10 minutes later, she couldn't have felt more alone.

Her room was large, and felt empty without a sarcastic, badass Turian to hold her. She couldn't believe she just described him as badass. She would give anything to have a grey box of his. Like what Kasumi had of Keiji. Something to reminisce over, something to stop her insides being destroyed.

She missed him.


	2. And Into the Water

**A/N Rushed this one out because I'm bored. Shepard is mainly renegade. Once again there is a spoiler warning. And be warned, this may get really damn violent. (Not entirely sure yet as I write the notes before I write the chapter) I do not own anything within.**

She stood in the armoury, watching their prisoner.

She couldn't have been over 18. Maybe 19. She was tall, and muscular for her age. She must work out. A lot. She had long dark hair, that fell to just below her shoulders, and wore a jacket, trousers and boots that were all black. Even after the fight they didn't have a single tear, not a single mark. But apart from that, the girl didn't seem remotely special.

How she'd taken out Tali was beyond Shepard. Ken and Gabby had both been banged up, but Tali was in critical condition. And Shepard hated this little bitch for it. She wanted to rip out her hair, and slam her head off the wall. But Ken had told her that he wasn't entirely sure the girl was to blame. She'd seemed distressed after.

The girl opened her eyes. They were large, and dark, brooding on a beautiful face. She had bags under her eyes. She looked straight at Shepard, and Shepard could tell she was fighting back tears.

Shepard felt a slight bit of remorse, but she kept it at bay. "Why did you attack my crew?" Shepard demanded.

"The woman in the suit pulled a gun on me. I panicked." The girl's voice almost cracked with fear.

"You could have just surrendered? Then we could have talked about this without me being furious. Without my best friend on the fence between life and death."

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I'm used to fighting people who are skilled at fighting someone my abilities. Will she make it?" The girl looked genuinely concerned. But Shepard was confused, when they last spoke, she had been defiant, and even threatened her. But now she was just a girl tied to a chair. A girl isolated.

"She better for your well being. What do you mean by abilities?"

"I can't explain that to you."

"Try me."

"It's ... Magic"

"Like, the bunny in a hat? Spare me. If you don't want to tell me the truth. Fine. But that means the moment we reach the Citadel, you're going behind bars."

"What do you want me to say? I'm not even from here!"

"Nobody's 'from' the Normandy."

"No need to be sarky, China."

" 'Scuse me?"

"It doesn't matter. Once again, you wouldn't believe me." The girl rolled her eyes. She was arrogant, and cocky, despite being afraid moments before.

"You've finally managed to get back your lovely demeanour I see. You can always go back to crying if you'd like. Or mumbling names in your sleep? Who's Skulduggery?" The girl stared at her. Defiant. But still upset. Shepard had hit a nerve.

"None of your damn business." The girl was trembling. And despite herself, Shepard felt guilty. She decided to try another route.

"What's your name?"

"Valkyrie. With a K".

"Does everyone have a weird name where you come from?"

"Only the cool magic ones.", Valkyrie mumbled. She had barely heard her.

"You're obviously from Ireland."

"Your skills of deduction are remarkable."

"Thank you. Your fighting skills are impressive for someone your age. How did you learn?"

"I was taught it along with the magic."

"Wow. Still not giving up on that are ya? You're consistent I'll give you that. Who taught you?"

"Many people. Mostly Skulduggery and Tanith." She registered that the girl tensed up and got even closer to tears when she mentioned the second name.

"What happened to Tanith?"

"How'd you know?"

"You have all the tell tale signs of someone that's grieving, or missing someone deeply."

"Are you a Commander or a Psychiatrist? Tanith was possessed. She's no longer Tanith."

"OK. Still don't believe you, but I can't arrest you ... You're clearly deranged. I'll have you sent to a psychiatric facility. Mordin, knock her out."

The girl turned her neck round alarmed as Mordin stuck a syringe in her arm. After a few seconds, she slumped. Looking at her, Shepard couldn't help but be intrigued. She was talking like she was insane, but she was so confident, self-assured. So alone.

Shepard actually wanted to believe her. Maybe Tanith was indoctrinated.

Maybe Garrus' death had affected her more than she had thought.

* * *

When Valkyrie woke up, Shepard was gone. She could have smacked herself for calling her China. She just blurted it out, but there was no denying, the resemblance was uncanny. The only difference was that Shepard was more grizzled, more muscular, more scarred. And wore a lot less make up. But that natural beauty, that perfect face, the beautiful blue eyes and hair as black as sin were all there.

Maybe she was this dimension's counterpart of China.

Valkyrie raised her head with difficulty, she was still drowsy. There was a man in front of her, doing push ups. He was dark and muscled. He looked at her, and his brow furrowed. He stood up, he was gleaming with sweat. He'd been at it a while. "How're you feeling?"

She was startled, Shepard had been aggressive at times. But he was just making conversation. It was a nice change of pace.

"Um. My head hurts. I'm dehydrated. And I could eat a horse."

"Definitely human then." He laughed before continuing,"People had been wondering, if I'm honest. It's Valkyrie, right?"

"Yeah."

"My name's Jacob Taylor."

"That weird reptillian alien thing not here?"

"Mordin? Nah, just me and you."

"Ah. Good cop, bad cop. I should know, I've done it myself." He frowned again. She took the opportunity to read the air. There was someone in the corner, behind a table layered with weapons. He was lying to her. But she couldn't actually see anyone. They had invisibility spheres, or cloaks. Awesome.

"You've done good cop, bad cop?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm a detective with a skeleton. We same the world and fight gods. Although we've never had someone stand invisible in a corner. Real intimidating G.I. Joe." At this he frowned. Again. He looked concerned. She smirked, she'd already been here a while. Surely the shunt would wear off soon, until then she may as well have fun and encourage the whole insanity thing. It'd make a good story for Skulduggery. The thought of him made her want to cry, she was having mood swings regularly now. Why hadn't he saved her yet?! Reversed the shunt?!

"I'll ignore the whole detective skeleton thing for now. Because frankly, I'm worried, Valkyrie. You realise how serious this is right? You almost killed a member of our crew. Try to take it seriously. And there's no one else in here."

"Yes there is, they're not very tall. A woman I think." She nodded at the corner, "There".

His eyes widened slightly, before going back to normal. He probably thought Valkyrie hadn't noticed.

"Want me to go get you some food? I might not be allowed to bring much though, a lot of our crew have died recently. And you just put another one in critical condition. The chef might refuse to make you much."

"I'd love some Jacob." She smiled at him. He smiled back. Valkyrie couldn't stop herself liking Jacob, and maybe he was right. She needed to start acting more serious. He walked out, but as he passed the corner she'd mentioned, he glanced to the side. As the door opened she got a glance at a large room. There were too many people for her to fight.

The woman in the corner became visible. She walked to Valkyrie. She was slender. The clothes she wore were tight, and the fabric thin. The majority of it was black, but the hood was red. An intricate white and gold design weaved it's way round her body. the hood caused half of her face to be covered in shadow, so all Valkyrie could see were her rouge lips. Valkyrie was jealous of how this woman came across as imposing and graceful at the same time.

"You weren't supposed to give me up Sweetie." The woman said, her voice was playful, as was the smile that spread across her lips, "I've been here regularly without him knowing. Way to wreck my fun." Valkyrie realised the woman hadn't been watching her, but Jacob.

"Slightly perverted, don't ya think?"

"Oh, come on Valkyrie, girls' gotta have fun on a ship somehow. She can't steal, she can't talk because everyone's so damned tense. And that Jacob? Mmmm."

"Wow. Didn't want to know this." She remarked, smirking at the mysterious woman, who laughed.

"I suppose not. Catch you later." She winked and disappeared again.

Valkyrie read the air. She was alone now.

She created a flame, and singed through her handcuffs. There was a door to her right, and one straight ahead. Jacob had went straight ahead. She went right. She headed straight down the corridor and through a door, into a strange lab. Many chemicals fizzed and glowed around the room. There were numerous creatures and flesh samples. Microscopes and scalpels. She was horribly reminded of Nye's lab at the Roarhaven Sanctuary. There was a door to her left, no doubt leading to the same room Jacob went to. So instead she climbed down a ladder, into a ventilation shaft on the right.

* * *

"Commander. There is a problem."

"What is it EDI?"

"The prisoner has escaped.'

"What?!", She roared, as she sprinted into the armoury. The handcuffs lay on the floor, they had been burnt off.

"I am tracking her Commander, she has taken the ventilation ducts to the Crew Deck, she will be there any second now."

"Once she comes out in Life Support, seal the entire deck. Tell Miranda, Kasumi, Samara and Legion to take care of her, if she manages to get past Thane. Tell them to keep her alive, and EDI, make sure to record all footage of her fighting, we have to see how she took down Tali."

"Understood Commander."

* * *

She opened the vents exit to find an alien looking down at her.

She tried to push the air, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her out with surprising strength, considering how lean he was. He grabbed her throat with his other hand, and threw her into a table, which she skidded off, and straight into a chair. She tried to get up, but he was already at her, and he kicked her in the stomach.

He was extremely fast.

This made her roll onto her back, and he attempted to stomp onto her head, but she grabbed both his legs and pulled, causing him to fall onto his back. They got up at the same time.

She pushed at the air, and this time he took it full force and flew into the wall. She charged at him, but he was surrounded by the same energy that had surrounded Jack, and sent a bolt of it at her, and she flew back into the opposite wall. She could here voices outside. They were waiting to see the outcome of the fight. They were testing her.

She snapped her fingers as the alien stumbled toward her, she leapt up as she created a flame, and held it to his side, setting fire to his clothes. He let out a strangled yell, but he managed to douse it with whatever energy he could control. She was too stunned at this to react to his instant attack, and his kick to the knee made her leg buckle. He swept his leg straight up and it caught her under the chin, slamming her into the wall. He wasted no time coming straight back in and raining her body with punches and elbow strikes, if she hadn't been wearing her jacket, her ribs would have been broken. She snapped her elbow out as he leant in to continue his onslaught and caught him in the throat, he choked and stumbled onto his back. He was breathing heavily, he couldn't even stand up, and she was scared she'd broken his throat, despite not hearing or feeling a crack. But before she could wonder anymore a door a metre or so to her right opened.

And in it stood a white robot. With a rifle strapped to it's back. It ran forward and hit her in the face. She flew back, as her nose broke. It would pay for that. She'd managed to stay on her feet so as it charged forward she picked up a chair to her right and swung it, the robot flew off it's feet.

Someone else charged in. A blue woman. She used the energy to launch herself through the air, her foot slamming into Valkyries jaw, she stumbled as her jaw dislocated. She'd fallen onto one knee and hand. Blood was all over her face and the floor. Tears were streaming down her face. The woman hesitated. Her mistake. Valkyrie snapped her palm again, and the woman flew back, even as the woman was slumped against the wall she'd collided with, anger flooded through Valkyrie, and she snapped her palm again, hearing the woman's head crack off of the wall. She then clicked her fingers, cultivated the flame and set the woman on fire.

It was doused by more of that damn blue energy, and a woman with black hair walked around the corner. "Stand down, now!", she ordered in an Australian accent. Valkyrie couldn't stand, let alone fight. She held her hands in the air. The Australian pointed a gun at her, and directed her down a corridor into a medical facility. She was put in the bed farthest away from the woman in the containment suit. Then everything went dark.


	3. Punishment?

**A/N There's a possibility of violence, bad language and spoilers. I do not own anything within.**

_Ittalic is thought. (So it's in 1st person – Had to warn ya to avoid confusion)_

**Bold is speech (my laptop's not working properly, so this is the alternative)**

**_Itallic and Bold is a flashback._**

**Valkyrie's POV**

Her eyes wouldn't open, her muscles burned and her body was covered in bruises. The sedative they were giving her was strong. She was sick of this place. The cold floors, the creepy aliens and this damned alternate universe. She wanted to go home, to hear an egotistical, witty remark from Skulduggery and have a nice, basic, magical fight were she didn't almost kill people that probably didn't deserve it.

_Why haven't I been dragged back yet?, _she wondered, since wondering and hoping was all she could do now. Shepard had escorted her from the medical bay the moment Valkyrie was able, and she was now kept in the place where she had originally woke up, beneath room was dark, and quiet, except the constant hum of the machines.

The white robot had been assigned to moniter her 24/7. His name was Legion. He was nowhere near as friendly as Jacob. Jacob still visited. He still didn't hate her, and she still didn't understand why. She'd put another of his squadmates in med-bay, and although he was cautious around her, he still talked to her. Maybe he pitied her.

_Maybe. Just maybe, he believes me. _She dismissed the thought. He was ex-alliance. He was military-trained. He was straight forward and obviously didn't take fools lightly. He wouldn't believe it because, frankly, if their positions were switched, she wouldn't even believe herself. But she always looked forward to his visit, she'd been on the ship 5 days now, and his regular visits were the highlight. Granted, even if she weren't stuck here he'd be a highlight, he was dark and muscular, he was amazing. She then spent the next 20 minutes wondering whether she was developing Stockholm Syndrome.

She could finally open her eyes again. The sedative was wearing off. Legion was just stood staring at her. It was creepy. It reminded her of Caelan. She shuddered at the thought of him. Doctor Chakwas walked in and despite not liking Valkyrie, her bedside manner was alot better than Legion's. She whispered something to Legion, and the panels that made up his head raised in surprise. He left and Chakwas stayed behind, who was joined by three members of the crew.

Valkyrie decided her best option right now was to sleep, because she knew that even the slightest movement, the slightest hint at her escape would result in her being injured.

_I doubt the 2 women next door wanted to be injured either. _She felt the guilt burn into her, burning through her blood like lava, eating away at her insides, at her defiance. And she slumped down. Defeated.

**Shepard's POV**

**You all know why you're here. **She didn't like this. Not one bit, but she couldn't make this decision. She had to see what her team thought. That's why she'd brought them to Mordin's lab, away from the rest of the crew.**The girl we are keeping in the AI Core has attacked us. She has hurt us. And we are dealing with this, now!**

**Dealing with this?! **Jacob was looking at her with a hesitation, a doubt she had only seen before when she hired Thane and Jack. It was the look he gave her when he thought she was going too far. When he was seriously worried. **You can not be suggesting why I think you are Shepard? She's barely an adult, she's stuck somewhere far away from home, she's scared!**

**I'm not suggesting anything. I've heard people talking about it, throughout the ship, whispering, begging for blood. I want all of your opinions, this is one time, that I can't make a decision by myself. We've all spilt blood before, together and apart, and I can't trust any one person with this. So we're taking a vote. **Even as she said this, she found herself pondering the girls' motives. None of this made sense. _Why would she break in, then just randomly attack the crew? And how would she have broke in? _She found herself at the one conclusion possible, and she knew Jacob thought it too. _The girl's been telling the truth._

**What are the other options Shepard-Commander? We would like to consider all possible alternatives. **She was surprised that Legion cared. How could he feel any emotion towards the crew? How did he respect the life of another? **_Shepard-Commander? – Yes Legion? – Does this unit have a soul? – I don't think so Legion, souls are usually reserved for living beings. – I am not alive? – You're an imitation. _**The memory was still tinged with guilt. But it didn't make it any less true.

**We can release her. We can kill her. We can send her to prison. We could rule out murder, and interrogate her for the final decision. **None of her options sounded particularly fun.

**If I'm honest Commander. It sounds like you've already ruled it out. **Miranda lent down while saying this, and accidentally spilt a chemical. Mordin mopped it off the floor within seconds. He looked Miranda spoke, Shepard couldn't help but feel that even Legion regarded life with more value than Miranda. The ice queen.

**No, I haven't. And stop arguing with me, this is my ship. And I'm getting sick of your shit.**

And so they voted. Kasumi and Jacob wanted to free her. (_Jacob and Kasumi have always been soft. And naturally Kasumi would side with Jacob anyway._) Miranda and Samara (who'd just gotten out of the med-bay, her head was still wrapped in a bandage) wanted to kill her. (_Miranda's being a bitch, no surprise there, and Samara's code dictated Valkyrie was too much of a threat._) Grunt wanted to fight her to decide. No one took notice. Jack wanted to imprison her. (_A surprising touch of warmth from Jack. Maybe I'm having a positive influence on her, heh, that'd be a first._) Thane, Mordin and Legion wanted longer to decide, but wanted to rule out killing her. (_After I watched Mordin murder Maelon, I'm quite surprised. Legion probably just couldn't come to a consensus on time, because it definitely wasn't mercy, not from a damn Geth. Compassion is something I was surprised to discover in Thane, along with spirituality. It was one of the very few nice surprises I got throughout the mission._)

So it ended up coming down to her anyway.

**We need longer. I'm ruling out killing her.**

**You're too soft Shepard, she's a threat that needs to be eliminated! **_I really fucking hate Miranda._

**I'm getting sick of you being a constant detriment to my authority! Stop questioning me, you cheerleader bitch! We're not killing the girl. **_I guess Jack's influencing me too, judging by my choice of insults. Should I be worried?_

Miranda threw herself at the Commander. Her hands wrapped themselves around Shepard's throat, the Commander responder by kicking her in the stomach. Miranda lost her grip, and the Commander flipped her over her waist. _That was an out of character outburst. Miranda is usually in full control of herself. I've never seen her snap before, what the hell's going on?_

**Mordin's POV.**

Mordin paced briskly around his lab. His wonderful mind spinning hundreds of ideas and pondering an infinity of possibilities. He assessed and he examined and he invented. But then something plagued his mind, something that had never even held a remote place in his busy thought path. Magic. The uses and effects of it. The strength of it. The exsistence of it? _No of course not. It's impossible._

He was intrigued there was no other word. He wanted another talk with the girl, but he hadn't the time. You can't waste time with impossibilities when you had a life span as short as his. Probabilities, calculations and logical theories. That had to be his focus. _But my focus is off. Due to intersest. Could effect work. Could effect experiment. Dangerous if not careful. If not focused then not careful. Must talk to girl. Examine probabilities. Record practical examination. But first, cure Miranda. She spilled an anger inducing chemical. Affects hormone production. Neurone transmission. Stupid of her. Clumsy. Human, only natural. Antidote somewhere. Fixes imbalances. Find it. Then talk to the girl._

**Valkyrie's POV**

When Valkyrie woke up, Legion had returned. As had Shepard. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, and Valkyrie didn't know why this was so surprising to her. Shepard had always seemed up tight. She was smiling.

_Now I'm scared._

**Good news Valkyrie. My squad decided not to kill you, because I decided so might I add. But you're still staying here. Now, I'm going to let another member of my squad come in here and talk to you. If you promise to behave? **The Commander seemed slightly condescending, as if because she was older, she had more authority. Another trait she shared with China.

**Fine. ** She made sure to keep her eyes level with Shepard. She had to seem equal. No one had authority over her.

And that's when she started hearing Darquesse again. At the back of her mind.


	4. Talking Magic

A/N May contain violence and bad language. I do not own anything within.

Also, I'm using my phone, so there may be little mistakes, sorry about that.

Mordin's POV

The girl was sat against a pipe, her hands 'cuffed behind it. Jack was sleeping on her 'bed'. Legion and Shepard left to check on Miranda and Tali, their footsteps echoing in the darkness. The girl looked up at him, and she struggled to keep the disgust off of her face. He wasn't insulted, most people reacted this way, if they weren't used to seeing his kind.

"Don't be alarmed. Here to talk. Wanted to know more about your abilities. Could you explain?" She lost the disgusted look, but now she appeared slightly wary. Understandable.

"Would you understand me if I did? Hell, would you even believe me?" The worry flooded her features like a tidal wave, and for the first time in a long time, Mordin pitied someone. He didn't like this feeling.

"I'm the greatest scientist in the galaxy. I have eliminated plagues, designed bio weapons and helped destroy an entire species. I will understand. As for believing. 'Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth'. Fitting. Don't you think?" She stared at him in surprise.

"Did an alien just quote Sherlock Holmes to me?" A smile cracked her lips.

"Indeed. Read a lot of human literature. Unique, human culture. Interesting to see different views, as naïve as some may be. Most varied species I've encountered. Now please, explain."

So Valkyrie Cain told him everything. She told him about the power of names. She told him about Adepts and Elementals.

She told him about her life as a detective. She told him about the skeleton detective, Skulduggery Pleasant. And finally, she told him how she came to be on the Normandy.

He'd been there talking with her for hours, she was beyond intriguing. This world she came from was so violent, yet so amazing. Almost blissfully barbaric. But he wondered whether a 17 year old human should have to perform and fight such horrors as she did.

"Could you demonstrate some of your abilities, in front of Shepard, at my lab?" She agreed on one condition.

"I don't come back here after."

"Understandable. Will see if I can have you uncuffed, on a long term basis."

"Thanks. Any chance of a coffee?"

Jack replied before Mordin got the chance, "Get in line Bitch. We haven't had coffee in days. You sure as hell aint gettin' some." Mordin hadn't even noticed her wake. She was staring daggers at Valkyrie, her eyes sparking dangerously in the dark. Valkyrie levelled her gaze back, her dark eyes narrowed in anger. Not many people dared do that to Jack. He enjoyed her nerve, her rare tenacity. Granted, to survive on the Normandy, every member of the crew had that same flair. But at her age? Surprising. Almost reminded him of Shepard.

"Back off baldy."

"Eat me girl scout."

"If I may interrupt?" They both glared at him. "No need to argue. Pointless. Waste of energy. Jack, please get Jacob to watch Miss Cain. Need to talk to Shepard."

"I'm not your messenger" Jack retorted.

"No. But I'm not leaving you alone with girl. Please. Leave."

"Alright Prof. Need some grub anyway."

Her footsteps faded away, and Valkyrie's expression softened, "She's. Interesting."

"Do not mind her. Troubled childhood. Deep psychological issues. Rare biotic ability though. Would love to study her, but when I asked she gave me worrying threat. Won't ask again." He grinned at her. "I need to go, don't attempt escape. Foolish. And worrying. Wouldn't want you, or more crew members hurt."

"I promise, since the shunt doesn't appear to be wearing off, and I don't wanna be locked up here the rest of my life." He could see the fear in her eyes. And suddenly, she wasn't the fighter, or the detective. Or Darquesse, the monstrous woman predicted to destroy humanity. She was a young girl, scared and alone.

"Understandable. Jacob will bring you to my lab in an hour. Try to get some rest untill then. Doctor's orders, as they say."

Valkyrie's POV

"So basically, your true name gives you power, but few people discover their own, if you do, you can tap into your true power and become extremely powerful, however, if someone else discovers it, they gain full control of you. Then, there's your given name, which your parents give you at birth. And finally, your chosen name, you pick it if you become part of 'our' world, if you don't, others can control you using your given name." Valkyrie explained to Shepard, Mordin and Jacob. They were stood around Mordin's desk at his lab, the same one she ran through days before.

"So can you control us?", Shepard asked warily, the tone of her voice becoming threatening and stony.

"No. My name still powers me here, but magic doesn't exist in this universe, so yours are just names. Nothing more. I think." She had tried her best to explain to them but damn it, she was a detective; not a scientist!

"How can we be sure of that?"

"If I could control you, why would I still be stuck down there, with Jack?"

"Fair enough. You mind explaining your abilities?"

"I'm an elemental, I can manipulate water, fire, earth and air. I haven't really trained well in earth and water though. And this ring" She held up the black ring on her left hand, "Is a necromancy tool, I pour my magic into it and it allows me to control shadows."

But instead of Shepard speaking, Mordin warily asked, "Necro? As in death?"

"Yes, um, technically it's death magic, and I'm not actually a necromancer any more, like, officially, but it's useful in a fight."

Jacob took over the questioning, "Why're you not a Necromance any more, I mean, they don't exactly sound like a fun bunch, but don't you need training?"

"I self train. That's why they took me in originally, I'm a natural at it, so much so they thought I was their Death Bringer. Once I found out what I had to do to be Death Bringer, I left, and fought them. And their actual Death Bringer. She was a tough fight, I've gotta be honest." No one in the room was looking amused or interested anymore, except for Mordin. They looked worried.

"What's the Death Bringer supposed to do?" His dark eyes were boring into hers, piercing her soul.

"They're supposed to simultaneously murder 3 billion people." She sagged at the memory. At that day. Finding out what Wreath, her mentor, a man she had trusted had expected of her. Finding out her other mentor, her partner, her best friend Skulduggery was a mass murdering psychopath had also dragged that day down a bit. At least he wasn't like that on a regular basis. He was witty and smart. Strong and protective. Trustworthy and dependable. Every part of her body ached when she thought of him, when she missed him.

"You have quite a past." He muttered, eyeing her with unease.

"Unfortunately."

"Enough of the ghost stories", Shepard was looking uneasy as well, probably something Val shouldn't have been proud of, "could you explain then demonstrate your abilities for us?"

"First, there's air. If I displace air, it has to move somewhere else, obviously, so I can use it to slowly glide, lift me or objects into the air, or, in a fight, slam it into an opponent." She flexed her palm, and a microscope flung off of Mordins' desk and into the far wall, shattering on impact, and denting the wall. "Sorry", she mumbled.

Mordin looked slightly annoyed, but only said, "Have more, somewhere." Val liked Mordin, he was constantly hyper, and chattering. Like a hamster on coffee.

"Then there's fire. This is harder to explain, you sort of create a spark between your fingers, then pour energy into it, cultivating it into a flame. Then you can throw it. It's fun." She realised too late that displaying an affinity for violence may worry them but continued anyway. She snapped her fingers, and formed it into a ferocious flame, dancing on her palm. All 3 of them looked impressed. Like Skul had said when they first met, 'Fire's flashier'.

"Can we see the others?" Asked Shepard, not taking her shining eyes off of the flame.

"No point really, waters useless in here unless you want me to make your hair a bit damp, and I'd never use earth. It's a last ditch resort, for when you're about to be killed." They once again looked wary.

"In what way?"

"It turns you into a statue. The ground latches onto your legs and spreads across your entire body, within a second, but you don't control when it ends, it could last a day. Or a century." She relived the horrible moment of watching Ghastly Bespoke, Skulduggery's oldest friend turn into a statue before her eyes, and the relief, when he awoke two years later.

"That's, um, terrific." muttered Shepard, "But now we have to have a serious talk about the danger you pose to my crew. I've heard about Darquesse from Mordin, your alternate personality that sometimes takes over, the unbeatable one that's going to destroy humanity? Are you going to be in control? And what you're going to do aboard the Normandy."

"Unless you try to kill me she won't be a problem. She only emerges when I'm about to die, like literally at the exact moment. And I won't die of old age for hundreds of years, so don't worry about it. And, it seems, like for, whatever reason, I'm not shunting back to my own reality. I'm stuck here, maybe permanently. So, um, I want to join your crew."

They stared at her, and her own worry cascaded onto her like icy water, she couldn't tell them, she couldn't tell them that she knew why she hadn't shunted back.

She couldn't tell them Darquesse was holding her here.

A/N OK, so that twist wasn't planned, but I think it's pretty cool, and I'd like this to be an ongoing series that I keep going for a while, covering the events of ME3, and maybe yonder, like a continual series, almost like a written TV show, while I do proper one-shots and stories in my spare time. Oh, and I promised violence, so here's a related side story that'll tie in later:

The Batarian sat alone at a booth in Afterlife.

He liked being alone. It allowed him to fully drink in the atmosphere, experience the music and watch the dancers; noting how ever muscle moved and every bead of sweat rolled down their delicate blue skin.

His name was Aras. He was not a nice man. He was not a kind man, he was a brutal, cold-blooded killer, wrapped in an expensive suit of armour and with his favourite Carnifax hand cannon strapped at his waist. He was hard to kill. He was expensive to hire.

So that's exactly why his last client had bailed, and refused to pay. And that's why Aras had hunted him to Omega, and followed him to this vibrant, exotic nightclub.

He watched the weasel of a man slip through the crowd, and enter a nearby VIP section. Aras stalked after him, drawing out his gun. No one cared, anything can happen on Omega, and as long as it doesn't break the one rule, and you didn't bite of more than you can chew, you never had to fear retaliation.

He stormed in, and the man turned and screamed, scrambling behind the sofa to avoid Aras' gunfire. His bodyguards charged at Aras, the first tried crashing his knee against Aras, but he batted it down and headbutted him before spinning and putting two rounds' into his partners' chest. He turned back round as the first guard swung for him, but he ducked and smacked his groin, the turian bent over, and Aras placed his gun at the back of his head and pulled the trigger, the guard's brain splattering his boots.

"Now" Aras roared, "about my payment!"


	5. Starting Over

A/N Just to clarify, after Val's original capture, Shep doesn't kill her because she's only a 17 year old girl. On her little escape attempt, she wants to take her alive to study her abilities, any good weapon, is a good weapon against the reapers after all. Should have been clearer earlier, sorry. I don't own anything within. There may be violence and bad language. Obviously there will be spoilers.

Shepard's POV

"Join my crew? After what happened to Tali I don't think that's a goo-"

"Actually" Mordin interrupted,"I developed new antibacterial, treated all infections, Chakwas successfully mended nerve damage. Tali expected to make full recovery. Within week, with close care." Shepard was relieved, Tali was like her sister, they'd been through thick and thin together and out of everyone on the ship, there was no kinder person. There was no one she cared for more. She was surprised how she'd stopped herself from hurting the girl when Tali had first been hospitalised. Although, the girl herself looked like she'd just had a great weight lifted off her shoulders. The girl obviously hadn't meant to hurt anyone (seriously, anyway), she was just reckless and scared. She'd panicked.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. We only have a few missions to clean up, and how do we know for a fact you won't just shunt back mid-mission? And you have no bearings on this universe, how could you be of help?"

Valkyrie looked nervous. She was holding something back. "I'm not going back. For now at least. And not having any bearings is exactly why I want to stay here! How am I supposed to survive out there, I can barely cross the street without battling gods or psychopathic stalker vampires, what am I supposed to do, when I don't know an alien species? Or what if I break laws that I don't know exist?! I'm not from this universe, I have no idea what the hell is going on! So cut me a little slack!" Val's muscles where tense and her dark eyes were narrowed, burning with frustration. The shadows in the room were shifting and morphing, pulsating with her anger.

"The girl would be a logical addition to the team Shepard. Expert in combat situations. Detective skills also useful. Completely unique abilities. Consider offer carefully." Mordin wasn't the type for brash decisions, and the girl was skilled.

"We can't leave her by herself Commander, it's not right." Jacob was watching her, hesitant. As if he expected her to swoop in and attack.

"Fine. You can come with us on our next mission, consider it an audition." Valkyrie looked relieved, but slightly wary, like a deer that had heard danger. She still didn't trust Shepard. It was mutual.

"Do I still have to stay with Jack?" She didn't exactly sound fond of her.

"Of course not. But I don't exactly want you in the crew quarters, so I have no idea whe-"

"She can stay with me." Kasumi uncloaked and walked out of the shadows. Eyes glinting with mischief and anticipation. "Quite a few tricks you got there Val. You can kip on my couch till we get to the Citadel." She turned to Shepard, noting how suspicion had plagued her face, "Don't worry Shep. I won't let her drink, I can - on rare occasion - behave myself. We can talk boys" her eyes shifted to Jacob, "and shoot bottles, it'll be fun", a smile spreading across her face, as her hood fell. Her black hair fell down to her waist, silky and smooth, Shepard couldn't help but be jealous that she could hide it in her outfit, and yet still have it look so elegant.

"I'm OK with that." Valkyrie looked eager at the chance to escape the clutches of the psychotic biotic.

"Try to get some sleep, tomorrow you'll be running through a few training exercises with Jacob, Miranda, Thane and Kasumi. You'll also need a psych eval from the Yeoman, she'll also run you through the day to day run of the ship. The we'll be docking at the Citadel, I need to wrap up some business there. A small mission, you'll be coming along."

Valkyrie nodded her agreement and left with Kasumi. She was sure she heard a mention of a 'Mr. Taylor'.

"If I may Commander, having Miranda train her doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I know Jacob, that's why I'm having Kasumi tag along cloaked, can't trust the ice queen with the new recruits."

"I hope you know what your doing Shepard."

She gave him a stern look, that would make most men tremble, "I always know what I'm doing."

Kasumi's POV

Kasumi was surprised Val's tenacity. She was fierce, and had the bite to go with her bark. She was lean and toned, her muscles running smoothly underneath her soft, light skin. If she'd reached 18, Kasumi might have thought Jacob had found competition. Instead, she found herself still head over heels for the former soldier.

Val spread on the sofa, a slight moan escaping her lips at finally getting onto something that wasn't cold or metal.

"Like my pad then?"

"It's awesome. I haven't been anywhere this nice since my ex teleported me to Australia. The view sorta makes me feel small though, like the salad section in a Scottish supermarket." She looked up at Kasumi, smiling fully for the first time in days. Kasumi couldn't help but laugh.

"What didn't enjoy your time with our cuddly little murderer?"

"The weird robot-thing didn't help."

"Don't mind Legion. He has some, let's say, personal value issues."

She looked slightly confused, "but he's a robot?"

"Exactly." She sat down in the tiny part of sofa not covered by Val, "You wanna tell me why you lied to Shep about why you're stuck here?"

"What're you talking about?"

"It was all over your body language Val. If you've went through as many deals as I have, you learn to spot when someone lies."

Val didn't answer.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Shep. But she probably picked up on it herself." She put her hand on Val's shoulder, "Try to get some sleep, you'll need it to train tomorrow."

"Thanks Kas."

"Don't thank me just yet."

Kasumi laid on her bed, fighting the urge to visit Jacob.

That night she dreamt of skeleton detectives and faceless ones. Of an entire universe she couldn't experience.

Valkyrie's POV

She was woke up in the morning to Kasumi shaking her slightly.

"Uurgh. Whattimeisit?"

Kasumi grinned, "0600 Val. Your on a military ship, gotta stick to the little things. Like the smell of hot marines in the morning."

"When you put it like that, I'll be up in a minute."

"I'll meet you in the mess hall, down the corridor on the left. Get a shower first, and try not to hurt anymore crew members while you're at it."

"I'm not promising anything."

Kasumi padded her way out. Valkyrie liked her, she may have been slightly sly, and her addiction with Jacob may have been slightly creepy, but she was immature and fun. So far rare on this ship. Valkyrie uneasily got to her feet, and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

She entered the mess hall 20 minutes later, and felt the majority of the crew glaring at her as she made her way to the cook. He poured a small amount of soup into a bowl and handed it into her, not saying a word. He didn't have to. She was losing her appetite fast, under the burning stare from the crew. She sat with Kasumi and Jacob, both of whom glared back at the crew, who quickly averted their gaze. Her doubt and frustration were creeping back in like unwanted predators, silent but still there. Still hurting. But it was the guilt that ached the most. She was sat straight opposite a large window, showing the med bay. Inside, the woman in the 'enviro-suit' (as Jacob had called it a few days ago), was stood with Doctor Chakwas, performing basic tests to check her motor skills. She didn't appear to be having difficulty, although she was clumsy, and obviously had pain in her back. Her left hand was constantly clutching at it, and the doctor gave her some pills, red and blue. She wandered out of the med bay, and Valkyrie heard her footsteps fade slightly, and the elevator open and then take her away.

"Alright Val", started Jacob, "After this you'll be coming up with me to the CIC, to meet Kelly, the ship's Yeoman. You'll be having weekly psych evals with her, just like the rest of the squad."

"What about the crew?"

"They get it monthly, their job isn't quite as stressful as ours."

"Being stuck on here isn't stressful?"

"Yeah but we get shot on a regular basis."

"And punched" Added Kasumi

"And stabbed."

"And we have to put up with the bad guy's really bad one-liners"

Valkyrie grinned, "I have experience there. But they're not usually from the bad guys."

Once she'd finished, she made her way up to the CIC with Jacob. It was a large room with an interactive map of the galaxy in the centre. There were a number of stations and consoles lining the wall, and some crew members sat at them, tapping away at holographic keyboards, and chatting to each other. It thinned into a corridor at the end, and Valkyrie could see a man in what appeared to be the cockpit. Stood at a computer next to the galaxy map was a gorgeous woman, with short red hair and green eyes that sparkled under the many lights of the CIC. Her face split into a smile as they approached and Valkyrie melted inside.

"You must be Valkyrie, I'm Yeoman Chambers, but just call me Kelly."

"Y-yeah, OK Kelly."

"Tired? You get used to it after a while. The crew giving you any trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Nonsense, let's go to the lounge and talk about it."

"Lounge?"

"Kasumi's room, I heard you spent the night", at this a passing crewman cracked a smile. Valkyrie glared at him. "Come on Val, we'll talk privately."

Kelly Chambers' POV

Kelly had just finished her talk with Val. And was sat in the Lounge with Shepard, filling her in.

"That woman is beyond interesting." Kelly couldn't help but be impressed, but worried.

"Woman?"

"That came up early in our talk. It's fairly obvious that she hates anyone looking down or condescending her, she has to be treated as an equal. Being called a girl, or child is an expansion on that. As well as a complete mistrust and a lack of respect for authority figures."

"What else?"

"She's fairly laid back, despite what she's been through. She has to be constantly entertained, she has a short attention span and she, quite worryingly, sates her appetite for fun through violence. She's reckless and has an extremely short temper. Since discovering her magic she's been told how great she is, it's led to her being quite self absorbed. But it's not intentional, and she means well. I'm surprised how well she holds under the pressures people put on her."

"You got all that from one talk?!" Shepard looked amazed, and she didn't even know the half of it. She didn't even know half of Kelly's skills. Granted, a lot of Kelly's skills were in the bedroom. "If she's got all these problems, is she really fit for duty?"

"People looking down on her abilities due to age has led to her becoming extremely determined, reliable and skilled. She'll make a great member of the team. Well, except for Darquesse."

"Trust me, I'm keeping my eye on that."

Jacob's POV

Jacob met Valkyrie in the Shuttle Bay a few hours later, for firearm training. He gave her a pistol, and set up the targets on the far side of the room. To his surprise, she already knew how to grip the pistol correctly, but she couldn't reload. He ran her through the basics of the firearms throughout the galaxy, then showed her how to reload. She got the hang of it within a minute. She was good. Her aim however required work. She fired off three shots in a row, and two missed. She tried to hide the fact that her cheeks had flushed with colour, and Jacob found it slightly amusing, she wasn't used to being incapable of doing something. He ran her through a few more rounds of training before Kasumi, Thane and Miranda arrived, to assess her hand to hand and CQC skills, as well as teaching her about biotics, and how to fight them.

Thane went up first. No biotics or magic allowed. He kicked at her left knee, but she brought her foot away and swung in with her right fist, and he grabbed it. She leapt forward, bringing up her left knee into his chin and he stumbled back. She charged in again, and tried to smack her left elbow into his chin, but he ducked and flipped her over his waist.

Jacob was impressed. Most people couldn't last seconds against Thane. The ultimate assassin.

"Hey, um, everyone", came Joker's voice over the intercom, "we're approaching the Citadel. ETA 20 minutes."


	6. For a Turian

**A/N It took a while to release, had other stuff to do, so, sorry about that people. I won't be telling you which POV it is anymore. Please review, I'd appreciate the feedback. Note that the mission adapted here is a loose adaptation, it isn't supposed to be direct from the game, word for word, fight for fight. There may be blood, strong violence and strong language. **_Italic is thought._

Valkyrie gazed out of the shuttle's window, her eyes glazed over with excitement. They were on approach to a shuttle bay at the Citadel, a massive space station that she could only describe one way...

"That. Is. So. Cool." she blabbed to Jacob, who was sat next to her, checking over his shotgun, "how can you be so nonchalant about this?! We're flying towards a humongous, metal, space city! Look at it!"

He glanced up at her, "I've been to the Citadel a few times Val, the last time, I saved the Council's life. And they brushed it off like it was nothing," he growled, "the place is impressive the first few times, but it wears off when you travel as much as I do."

"Sounds awfully like how the Council in my universe used to treat me, I saved the world a few times, and in exchange, they fired me," she gave him a playfully reproachful look, "but my Council were underground, not living in a damn space station!"

He grinned, "that doesn't fight the travelling argument. I've lived with this Val, going around the entire galaxy, visiting alien planets, riding in space ships. This doesn't impress me as much as it should. This is just my life," he told her with a slight laugh, "you enjoy it now though, while you can. We'll be going to the warehouse district to hunt down Sidonis."

She noticed how Shepard in the co-pilot's seat tensed slightly at the name, "we're not doing anything else after?" Valkyrie asked.

Jacob shrugged, "Eh. Maybe. Tali's on her way to Huerta Memorial, and I may have run you through the basics of the different races, but you need to see some things for yourself. It is new to you after all."

Valkyrie felt the shuttle slowly touch down, and Jacob led her out, to the small area before a security checkpoint. On the right a C-Sec officer was teaching rookies the basics, showing them how to handle an assault rifle. The three of them, as well as Thane, entered the corridor where there was a scanner, and a C-Sec guard. They passed through and Thane noted how there were currently 18 flaws in the security. She turned stunned, and asked, "how can you tell that?"

His slightly strained voice answered, "some were here the last time I visited. But due to my profession, I assess all ways to infiltrate or escape an area. It is my natural instinct."

Valkyrie nodded, once again feeling guilty, "I'm sorry for our fight. Are you okay? You did sort of, struggle to breath."

"I am fine, thank you," he turned to Shepard, "I will be here when you return. I will not be spending too long with Kolyat." He moved through the crowd outside the C-Sec office with ease, and in an instant, had disappeared.

Tali turned to Shepard, "I have to go as well," and without waiting for a reply, she edged her way into the crowd.

Shepard led the two of them out of the C-Sec office, and into the crowd, and Valkyrie was amazed by the district. She was surrounded by neon lights, and bright advertisements. The sound of all the different aliens overwhelmed her hearing, and as they passed the aliens, they got looks, and people whispered. Shepard must have been well known. They stopped at another shuttle bay, and rented a shuttle that was exclusive for use within a designated area. They climbed in, Jacob taking the helm, and they set off to the warehouse district.

When Shepard set them down again, they were at a dark and slightly dank warehouse. It was not the slightly glamorous, heavily financial district they'd left.

They got out to see a man flanked by two turians in blue armour. Shepard called to the man, "Harkin? Or should I call you Fade?"

The man's eyes widened and he pointed at them, "stop them!" he ordered, and the Turians raised their guns, opening fire. Valkyrie used air to propel herself over and behind one of them, but her landing was sloppy and she stumbled, he turned, and she pulled out the pistol Jacob had given her, firing two rounds into his chest. He collapsed to the ground and she whipped round, to see the other being pulled into the air by Jacob's biotics, and Shepard shot once and he fell into a heap.

Shepard walked up, "good job. You sure you're gonna be OK with just them clothes and a shield generator? No armour or anything?"

Valkyrie was surprised at the tone of Shepard's voice, she sounded perfectly calm, even after murdering that Turian, "um, yeah, the clothes are reinforced. They've saved my life more than a few times," she realised her voice was quite weak, _I've watched murder before, and I've killed before. But I've never just, blown someone apart like that._

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it," Shepard reassured her, obviously knowing what was wrong, "see the armour? Blue Suns mercenaries, they aren't exactly the pinnacle of morality, and they aren't going to hesitate," Shepard's voice had become cold and confident, "so you don't either." She turned to Jacob, "if he's got mercs, than this entire warehouse is probably going to be a shoot out. Watch each other's six, and follow my lead."

He nodded to her, "Roger that Commander."

Shepard led them both into the warehouse, which had crates stacked in every direction, at different heights, creating an uneven battlefield, giving view over some cover, but leaving other areas open and defenceless. Over head machines floated about carrying canisters that looked like they may have been explosive, _well that's just wonderful._

From the end and sides of the room mercenaries started to appear, raising their guns and opening fire. Valkyrie ducked down to her left, and the other two leapt to their right. From the other side of the crate she heard rapid, metallic footsteps, advancing quickly and from around the corner to her left a robot sprinted into view. It looked like a dog, and it slid round to face her, bounding forwards. She snapped her palm and it slid back, and she raised her pistol, firing into it's 'face'. She heard a beep, and then it exploded and she was flung back into the open.

"Shit!" Shouted Shepard, and she gave Valkyrie covering fire, "Jacob, help her up!"

Jacob ran out, using his biotics as he headed for her, pulling more mercenaries out for Shepard to take out. He grabbed Valkyrie's arm as she clambered to her feet, and dragged her forwards to more cover.

Shepard turned to the right, running the length of the room, and climbing up onto another stack of crates, flanking around the mercs and her team. She activated her incendiary ammo mod, raising her assault rifle and raining fire onto the guns for hire, as Valkyrie and Jacob continued through the crates, taking down mercenaries with magic and biotics. They ran around a corner, escaping her field of vision, and she sprinted the length of the room, until she found on open space, with a small amount of cover close to her, and on the other side, on a raised platform, was the warehouse's main office and hub. Through a large window at the front she could see a few consoles, and Harkin. His voice came over the loud-speakers, "Give up Commander. You won't reach me alive."

"We'll see," she muttered, clambering down the crates and to the cover, at the same time as Valkyrie and Jacob reached it.

"Why're we in cover?" Valkyrie asked, as peeking over the cover, she could see no more mercenaries.

"He's too confident for someone fighting the Commander," Jacob told her, "which means he's got a trap somewhere in that open space."

"I don't see anything."

"They're not here yet, but we can't just run across, he could send in whatever he's got planned at any mom-" he was interrupted by the flying machinery dropping two large mechs into the space.

"Open fire!" Shepard roared, raising out of cover and blasting it with disruptor ammo. The mod had also applied to both Valkyrie's and Jacob's guns, and they both focused on the other mech. It fired a missile and they ducked, it passed overhead, exploding into the crates and one of them dropped, scattering weapons at their feet.

"Wow. That was lucky," Valkyrie murmured as Jacob picked up a missile launcher and fired multiple shots at the mechs, blowing them sky-high.

The three of them made their way to the office, and Shepard charged in first, slamming into Harkin, and pinning him to the ground, pressing her knee into his throat.

"I need information Fade," she growled.

"I don't betray my clients. Confidentiality is a bonus my customers expect." He snarled through gritted teeth.

Shepard pressed her knee into his throat harder, and pointed her gun at his hand. "Sidonis. Where is he?"

"You don't scare me you stupid bitc-"

Shepard hauled him to his feet and slammed him into a wall face first, and he howled as his nose broke. She raised her gun, and he stumbled back, arms out in a foolish attempt to protect himself, and Shepard pulled the trigger, his knee giving way in a spurt of blood. He collapsed to the ground with his arms wrapped around his knee.

Valkyrie had never seen Shepard this angry. Her face was contorted with rage, and she lashed out with her leg, straight into Harkin's face. Valkyrie looked at Jacob to see if the Commander was usually like this, and he looked truly surprised and worried, he rushed forward, "Commander!", Shepard turned to face him, her hair whipped across her face, and her teeth bared like an animal. A moment later she returned to her usual self, shaking her head, her face in her hands.

She looked down at Harking and spoke again, her voice gravelly and threatening, "set up a meeting with Sidonis. Now."

Harkin, wide-eyed with fear, just nodded.

**1 Hour Later**

Valkyrie walked up to Sidonis, a Turian, who to her looked exactly the same as some of the others she'd seen. His mandibles flexed slightly in frustration, "who the hell are you? I've never seen you working for Harkin before."

Valkyrie smiled, as the two of them stood in the centre of the abandoned ally, and decided that since she couldn't be bothered luring him into Shepard and Jacob's line of fire, at the end street, she'd just take him down and get Shepard to come here.

His mandibles flexed more aggressively this time, "what do you want for christ's sa-", she slammed her fist into his jaw and he spun to the ground.

She pulled up her new omni-tool, and called Shepard.

A moment later, Shepard and Jacob came around the corner. Sidonis leaped to his feet and swung for Valkyrie, she ducked and swept his feet out from under him.

Shepard looked down at him and raised her gun, "Hello Sidonis. My name is Commander Shepard, I'm sure you've heard of me."

He glared at her, "the first human spectre? Of course I have, now explain what's going on!"

"You betrayed the man I loved," Shepard replied, and although Valkyrie didn't mean to, her head whipped up to look at the Commander. That had been left out of the brief, "because of you, he had to watch his squad die, because of you, he was distracted from our mission, because of you he wasn't fully committed to the mission, because of you, he died," she snarled, her voice raising higher and higher. She placed her foot against his neck, to hold him in place.

Valkyrie and Jacob both turned away as she pulled the trigger. When they turned back, Valkyrie could see a tear rolling down the Commander's cheek.

They walked in silence back to the shuttle, and returned to the financial district from earlier. No on had spoken a word the entire time, except for Valkyrie's subconscious berating her, as her entire body went numb with guilt and she went hollow inside. The Commander had seemed fairly careless, and Valkyrie had jumped to that conclusion without second thought. _You absolute bitch. She leads her team on a suicide mission, and loses the man she loves in the process, and what do you do? Attack her ship and injure her best friend._

They walked into a small nightclub, and Shepard turns to her, the tears were gone, and she looked perfectly composed, as was her voice when she spoke again, "what drink do you want to celebrate with?"

"Celebrate with?"

"You're joining our team Valkyrie. You just helped me with a... personal matter, and you can handle yourself competently, especially considering your age. So, for the only time, I am permitting you to get hammered under-age. Pick your poison before we have to meet up with Thane and Tali."

"I-um.. I don't know if I want to get hammered," she answered meekly, "I like coke though?"

Shepard sighed, "Typical. The moment I tell you that you can't drink alcohol you'll be regularly sneaking back here." She wandered to the bar and ordered their drinks, and the three of them took a small booth to themselves.

Across the dance floor, Valkyrie was slightly unnerved by a Batarian, who she was sure was watching them. She stared at him and he looked away and walked in the other direction.

**A/N So yeah, wanted to give Shepard's back story in this more of a focus, and tone down the Valkyrie-ness, I'm hoping to continue this story extremely soon, so there shouldn't be another big gap between chapter release dates. And I did say Aras would feature again, he'll slowly become more of a threat soon, I promise.**


	7. Penchant for a Kleptomaniac?

**A/N Told ya it'd be out quickly. Violence. Bad language. Bad grammar.** _Italic is thought._ **Oh, and I've decided that from now on, the only POV will be Val's.**

Valkyrie stepped forward and slammed her right fist in, catching Miranda in the jaw. She followed it up with an uppercut, and then a haymaker, which Miranda ducked under, attempting to tackle Valkyrie, but she brought her elbow down into the small of the officer's back, and stepped away, panting, with sweat coating her entire body.

Miranda looked up at her, "I hate to admit it... but that was impressive. You say you got your training from a detective?" She asked, an eyebrow raising sceptically.

"Yeah, but sometimes we did more fighting than detecting, "she told her with a laugh, "and he used to call in martial arts experts from across the globe, to help train me."

"Well, I guess I'm not the only pampered one around here."

_Pampered! _"I'm n-... No, I guess not." Her shoulders slumped in defeat to her urges, "foood, I need some food."

"Didn't you eat on the Citadel?"

"No. We just beat up the bad guys and hit the bar. The moment I was back here I was told by Shepard to come here and spar with you."

"Then you best go. If you're going to live up to everybody else's expectations, you'll need a full stomach."

_Everybody else's? _"Yeah," she muttered, making her way to the door. She really didn't like Miranda. Snarky, self-absorbed, stuck-up bitch Miranda.

She entered the elevator and hit the holo for Deck 3, rage and adrenaline fuelling her.

She stormed out, almost straight into a chiselled marine, "oh, um, sorry", she murmured as she stepped back, him glaring at her, and walked around him, down the short curve, into the mess hall.

Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail, she had changed into a standard issue tank top and shorts, and her dark eyes scanned the room as she slunk up to the mess sergeant. _Gardner? _He gave her a tray, with a small glass of water, and some soup in a bowl.

"No bread?" She asked, playfully raising an eyebrow. She'd meant it as a sarcastic joke, but the man just narrowed his eyes angrily, "never mind", she grumbled, carrying her food back to Kasumi's lounge.

Kasumi was curled up on the corner of the sofa, a visor covering her eyes and a small gray device on her lap, a tear rolling down her cheek. Valkyrie stopped dead, about to turn back around when the visor peeled back, and Kasumi smiled at her, her eyes glinting in the low light.

"Heey Val, don't worry, I was just reliving some good memories."

"Reliving, on technology?" Her feet shifted slightly nervously.

"It's a gray-box," she held up the small device, "it's like a black-box, except someone records their memories and personality, instead of some final message."

"Who's on that one?"Only realising too late that she just intruded on something extremely sensitive. _It's obviously someone she's lost you idiot._

"The man I loved. Keiji." Another small smile played on her features, "we were thieves together, until he was killed." Her smile turned into a devilish grin, "but I got my revenge."

"Oh," _even after hearing loads of these stories, I still don't know how to respond, _"good."

Kasumi laughed slightly, "awkward much?" She patted the seat next to her, "hurry up sweetie, your soup'll get cold, if you just stay there shuffling your feet."

Valkyrie shuffled over, and peeked at the gray-box, "we actually have something very similar, so I know what it's like."

Kasumi looked at her, surprised, "really? Most people don't unders-... Let's sit and talk Val. Boy stuff."

Valkyrie sat and Kasumi looked at her gleefully, "I didn't mean... I have a similar thing, but it's, like, my uncle."

Kasumi shook her head, "no Val. I was changing the subject."

"Ooops. Sorry."

"So the marines, hunks or what?"

"I'm a bit distracted by their glares."

Kasumi bit her lip, "sorry." Kasumi's head felt like it had been hit by a hammer as she came to another idea, "oh.. unless... sorry, are you, y'know?"

Valkyrie frowned, "um, what?"

"Y'know..." Kasumi tilted her head, "do you ride in the other spaceship? Wield the other laser blaster? Battle the other thresher-maw's? "

Valkyrie's brain suddenly snapped into place, "Oh! No, no, no, no, good god of course not!... Not there's anything wrong with that, if you are."

The two of them awkwardly looked in other directions. They could have heard a star supernova in the distance.

Valkyrie sipped her soup, "so, uum, what exactly is the ship going to do now?"

Kasumi shrugged, "something that probably involves mayhem, and destruction... Maybe some general good-natured, violent, fun. Oh, and if there isn't anything left for us to do, I hear a rumour that Shepard's gonna turn herself in for prosecution."

Her eyes widened, "what for?!"

"Cerberus are terrorists. Jack was a serial criminal and murderer. I am the greatest thief in the galaxy. Thane is an assassin. She's been associating with the wrong people, and the Alliance doesn't approve. Despite the fact they didn't move their damn asses to stop the Collectors."

Valkyrie frowned at her, "you seem too immature and nice to be a criminal."

Kasumi winked, "don't judge a book by its beautiful, smooth cover and cute personality Val."

Valykrie scowled, "you automatically acted nice to me."

"But I'm a criminal."

Valkyrie nodded, "fair point."

Kasumi looked at her, her eyes narrowing, and lips parting playfully, splitting into a smile, "your detective instincts starting to kick in yet? Gonna 'cuff me and chuck away the key?"

"Nah, I hunt mass-murderers and annihilate gods," brushing her shoulder as a playful spoof of nonchalance.

Kasumi laughed, but her face soon turned sheepish, biting her lip again, "you talked to Tali yet?"

Valkyre's stomach sunk, and she set the tray down, "no. I tried to say sorry, but I never really got the chance... when I tried to talk to her she quickly started a conversation with Shepard."

Kasumi put her hand on Valkyrie's shoulder, and leant down to meet her eye contact, "don't worry about Tali. She's a wonderful woman. She'll come round, she's just got a bit of a temper... And you did put her in the med bay."

"Yeah." Valkyrie's voice had sounded disappointingly weak. She was strong. She was powerful. _I shouldn't be like this, I've had friends die, and barely react, but I injure one stranger, and suddenly I'm a god damned wreck._ She leant forward and wrapped her arms around Kasumi's neck, placing her head on Kasumi's shoulder, " Sorry. It's jus-"

"I know Val. You've tripped into a strange place, you're lost and you've done things you regret." Kasumi brought one hand up and stroked the top of her head, "go to sleep Val. You're going to need it."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Valkyrie stirred to consciousness and groaned. Her head was pounding worse than if it'd just been punched by Mr. Bliss. She rolled off the sofa into a heap and slowly opened her eyes to the light. She heard padding footsteps approaching, and Kasumi's face leant into view, her hood was down, and she was smiling.

"Hey Val," she chimed.

She blushed slightly, _you fell asleep hugging a complete stranger, you absolute tool, _"hey. You got any painkillers?"

"Yeah. I've got a personal stash," she wandered out of view, and Valkyrie heard her call, "are you just going to lie on the floor all day?"

Valkyrie grinned, and stumbled to her feet, but she'd gotten up too fast, and her vision filled with lights, so she used the sofa to steady herself. Kasumi walked over, and handed her a pair of tablets.

Kasumi bit her lip, "I don't have anything non-alcoholic for you to drink them down with. But yo-"

"I'll manage," she took the tablets from Kasumi, going slightly weak inside as her hand touched the other woman's and put them in her mouth, increasing the moisture in her mouth until it started to fill with water, and she swallowed, "done. What's my schedule today then?"

Kasumi turned and spoke over her shoulder, "first you might want to get dressed into your usual outfit."

Valkyrie nodded and reached under the sofa, pulling out a small foot-locker, which contained her outfit and necromancy ring. She pulled them on, undid her ponytail and tapped Kasumi on the shoulder.

Kasumi turned and nodded, "right, we're going to see Shepard. She wants to talk to you."

They walked through the sleek corridor, stepped into the elevator and started going up. Valkyrie was getting ready to step out at the CIC, but Kasumi put a hand on her shoulder, and Valkyrie's legs could have gave way, "we're going right up to the Cap's Cabin."

Valkyrie nodded and once again shuffled her feet nervously. The doors slid open and Kasumi's arm dropped to her side. They stepped out and walked up to Shepard's door, and Kasumi knocked lightly. The door opened and Shepard looked out, her features still toned and perfect despite having been in a fight the day before, and having only just awoken. She really was the China Sorrows of this universe.

"Valkyrie, Kasumi." She nodded to Kasumi, "thanks Kasumi. I'll send her down to the mess hall in a minute, this won't take long."

Kasumi nodded, and turned away, keeping Valkyrie just in view, she winked at her, "see ya later Val."

Valkyrie looked at the ground as she replied, to hide her face going red, "yeah, see you soon." She turned to Shepard, and looked up, hoping her face had returned to it's normal shade, "was there something in particular we needed to talk about?"

Shepard frowned, "yeah, I'm not just calling you up for a chat." She motioned for Valkyrie to follow her inside, and they passed a private shower, small desk with a pair of consoles, and a chair, before reaching Shepard's bed, and personal armoury, "I'm turning in this ship to the Alliance, but, there's a problem. You. You're not on record, you don't have a home, and you have unique abilities, it would be... foolish for you to leave. I want you to enrol with the Alliance. Your skills could be used, and your... situation needs to be notified to the higher-ups."

Valkyrie didn't know what to say. She didn't have a purpose here. Or motivation. She put her hand through her hair, and tried to think.

Shepard held out her hand, "you don't have to make the decision now. But people will fear your abilities, and the authorities and hell, even the Shadow Broker will wonder how you've evaded their data banks."

Valkyrie didn't know how to respond, so she honed in on the most obvious question, "who's the Shadow Broker?"

"An information broker, his agents have infiltrated almost every organisation and planet. He's extremely dangerous, and extremely knowledgeable. I have information on him we're going to deliver to a friend of mine before turning the ship in."

Valkyrie nodded, once again not knowing what to say. She decided to continue asking questions like a blubbering idiot.

Shepard waved her arm before Valkyrie could speak, "it doesn't matter. Just go downstairs and catch up with Kasumi. Also, visit Chakwas, our Chief Medical Officer, we need to make sure you're fine health-wise. Dismissed, Specialist Cain."

Valkyrie nodded and walked out. _Specialist? Spec-ial-ist?! Oh, crap. Was I supposed to salute?_

She stepped back into the elevator and took it down to the Crew Deck, heading into the Mess Hall, and sitting with Kasumi.

Kasumi's hood was back up, and she was eating some toast, "hemghy Vaghl. Wghat wasp Sherp's littfkle counshelling sessfion lerke?"

Valkyrie laughed, "want to try that again Kas?"

Kasumi swallowed her food, and repeated her nonsensical gibberish, "hey Val. What was Shep's little catch-up counselling session like?"

Valkyrie grinned, "she want me to join the Alliance. And she's turning in the ship."

Kasumi froze for a split-second, so quickly that Valkyrie almost didn't notice it, "sounds good. You'll make a good soldier Val, and now I can finally go back to stealing."

Valkyrie could've sworn that Kasumi almost sounded regretful, as if she wanted to stay on the ship, "we're visiting a friend of Shep's first though. And she called me Specialist Cain."

"You are very special", Kasumi agreed, quickly adding, "I mean, no one else has your abilities do they?"

"No", Valkyrie agreed, "I need to see Chakwas as well."

Kasumi stood, and Valkyrie quickly followed suit, "let's go then", Kasumi chimed, her hand pointing behind Valkyrie, who walked round the small corner behind her, and through a door, into the med bay. Chakwas sat at a small computer to their left and she turned to them, "sit down Miss Cain. Let's get this over with." She sounded slightly cold, and almost aggressive.

"OK", she answered, sitting on to a small chair, next to Chakwas.

* * *

**A/N It'll be a while 'till the next one (I have a lot going on) so, in the next one, I'll cover all the Shadow Broker DLC :D**


	8. Starting the Hunt

**A/N I brought this one out quicker than I expected to, because I'm up all night anyway. Enjoy :P (I don't own anything within, and there MAY be violence, heavy language, and suggestive themes. This will cover a diluted version of the first section of the Shadow Broker DLC. Possible spoilers within, including a MASSIVE spoiler from Last Stand of Dead Men. (MASSIVE. Did I mention it was, MASSIVE?) You've been warned.) Also, sorry if Liara comes across as off-character, but I've always hated her, so my writing of her probably won't be top-notch.**

_Itallic is Darquesse._ **Bold is Valkyrie.**

* * *

Valkyrie tossed, turned and writhed under the quilt on Kasumi's sofa, as nightmares plagued her, the same ones she'd encountered before, in the more malicious corners of her mind, and in an instant, had darted up from where she lay, sweating and panting, and barely stifling the scream that had threatened to escape her chapped lips.

Her dark hair had been plastered to her scalp, and her eyes widened, as she attempted to regain control of her breathing. Her chest heaving as she tried to block out the memories of the people she missed most. She was missing them more than ever, as it sunk in that she could be stuck in this galaxy, for far longer than she'd like. She missed Skulduggery, and his stupid, egotistical jokes, she missed Ghastly, and his friendship, and she missed Ravel, and his stunning golden eyes.

She shook the memories from her head and slowly rose to her feet, the floor cold against her bare skin. She tried to make her way to the door silently until...

"Going somewhere sweetie?" Kasumi's quiet and soft voice had called out from the darkness, and Valkyrie turned to find her laid in her bed, wearing nothing except the covers.

"Oh my god, Kasumi!" She whipped round and covered her face in her hands as she blushed, "Put something on, or, for the love of god, I'll let Darquesse out." _Yes you will._ Valkyrie almost recoiled at the sound of her in her mind.

"Alright, calm down... Jeez, can't sleep naked round here without someone freaking out about it." Valkyrie heard barely the faintest of sounds, and for a moment, she thought Kasumi had refused to move, but a second later, a hand was tapping her shoulder. She turned.

Kasumi had slipped into her catsuit, and once again, it was hugging her in all the right places. Her hood was up, and the upper half of her face was in darkness, except for two glistening, mischievous eyes. She was smiling.

_Wow. She looks good. Just kiss her and get it over with for christ's sake._

**Shut. Up.**

"Um, Val? You gonna say something?" Kasumi's eyes were narrowed slightly.

Valkyrie blushed as she realised she'd been stood there for the last few seconds, just staring, "Might do... I... Woke up. So I wanted to go get a drink."

Kasumi nodded, flashing a smile, "You realise that you're pale and coated in sweat? Add that to the fact it's half 12 at night... What was the nightmare?"

"I'm just getting a bit home sick. It's nothing, seriously." She shrugged, hoping it came off as nonchalant.

"It's not so bad here, you'll get used to it sweetie," she pulled her into a warm hug, "I know it must be hard, but you can pull through. You're strong."

Valkyrie smiled, "I know that! I'm awesome. I just miss my friends." She reluctantly pulled out of the hug, "What can we do at half 12?"

Kasumi bit her lip a moment, _kiss her._

**Shut the fuck up. This is my mind. MINE.**

_I am you, moron. Just let me out, and imagine the fun you could have. Imagine the destruction, imagine being completely care free._

Valkyrie shuddered slightly, as Kasumi spoke again, "We can go to the mess hall, we'll just have to be quiet. Not hard for me, but..." She gave Valkyrie a mockingly reproachful look, and tutted, "You're as subtle as a sledgehammer sweetie."

Valkyrie fumed, "Am not!"

Kasumi laughed, "Really? How long did you sneak through our ship, before being discovered?"

"I..." She looked away and crossed her arms, "Be quiet. I'm impervious to logic."

Kasumi laughed again, before quietly leading Valkyrie out the room, and to the mess hall. They poured themselves some water, and sat at a table, talking, joking and laughing for hours, until eventually, the crew slowly poured into the room around them.

Valkyrie looked up at Shepard as she entered, and they exchanged nods.

"Specialist Cain."

"Commander."

Shepard grabbed some food, thankfully edible due to the supplies she'd collected for the mess sergeant, and sat next to Kasumi.

Kasumi grinned, "Wow Shep, should I feel honoured that you've graced us with your presence?"

Shepard looked offended, "But that would make me sound... Respectable?"

Kasumi laughed, "Well, we wouldn't want that, not after leading us all on a bloody suicide mission."

Shepard frowned, "You joined us willingly?"

"I was coerced. In a most evil manner." Her hand flashed out, and before either Shepard or Valkyrie could register it, she was eating some of Shepard's food.

"Hey! Stop stealing my food!" She jabbed a finger to the thief's chest, "And that's a damn order."

"Ohhh. I love it when you get all bossy. Makes me tingle in all the wrong places."

Valkyrie gagged on her food as she tried to laugh, tears burning her eyes.

Shepard looked at Valkyrie, a fake stern look across her beautiful features, "Stop choking, it's bad for morale."

The three women laughed, and every other crew member in the room looked at them confused, and surprised.

_Kill them all. Just let me out, let me play. _

**I told you, shut the hell up, I'm NEVER going to let you out.**

_We'll see. Some day you'll need me, and when you do... I'm never going back to being the voice, I'll be in full control._

The crew turned back to their food as Valkyrie hid behind her hair, staring at her plate, slowly bringing another bite to her lips, afraid that if anyone looked into her eyes, they'd see what lurked within.

Shepard stood, "I'm going to the CIC, we'll be at Illium within the hour. Get ready."

* * *

The sun bore on Valkyrie, as she stepped out of the bay and into the shine of Illium, following Shepard and Miranda. They led her through a bustling marketplace, and up to the outside of an office. The secretary nodded them in, and they entered, to see an asari in a tight white suit, talking to someone over a comms link. The call ended and she turned to face them, a smile spreading across her features.

"Shepard. It's great to see you." She said, as she walked over to a desk and sat down.

"You too Liara. It's been too long." Shepard told her with a small smile, stopping in front of her desk, and tapping her foot slightly.

"I hear you were busy... something about hunting down an entire race of evil beings, and then destroying their home. And I was continuing to search for the Shadow Broker, so... my timetable has been tight to say the least.

Shepard held up her omni-tool, "Well, talking of that, here's something that'll interest you." She clicked a few times on her omni-tool, before Liara brought up her own.

Her eyes widened, "My lord, Shepard how did you..." She smiled with malice, "This is everything I need to hunt him down. If you want to help, meet me at my apartment. Thank you." Without any further warning, she stalked out, and Shepard started to access her terminal.

After a few minutes she snapped back up and motioned for Miranda and Valkyrie to follow her, and she led them to the local taxi stand. Valkyrie was hard pressed to remain professional, in such a gorgeous city.

They took a taxi to Liara's lush apartment, but were shocked to find it cordoned off by police. They pushed past, as someone shouted at them from behind. The window to the left was riddled holes, from where it had been shot.

Another asari walked forward, and raised her hand, hushing the furious police officer, "Tela Vasir. Council Spectre. It's good to meet you Shepard." She held out her hand, and Shepard took it, giving her a quick shake before getting straight to the point.

"What happened here Vasir?"

"Your friend was attacked. Don't know why, but that's why I'm here. You should be able to help, just take a look around. I'll be rifling around too, just shout me over when you find something."

"Understood Vasir, good to have a spectre on my side."

"It's good to have the first human spectre on mine." She nodded and returned to some drawers behind the stairs.

Valkyrie spoke up, "Commander? How exactly do you know Liara?"

Shepard turned and her eyes widened, "Of course, you're an ex detective. This shouldn't take as long as I was afraid of... Liara served on my team, when we went after Saren and the geth. She was a good friend."

Valkyrie nodded, "I'm going to take a look around."

Shepard looked surprised, perhaps even annoyed, that she'd informed rather than asked, but didn't speak on it.

Valkyrie moved off around the apartment, wondering what exactly she should be looking for.

**She was smart. That's what Kasumi had mentioned when they'd spoke earlier. An information broker. She was a good fighter too, otherwise she couldn't have been on Shepard's team. She would've been able to keep her wits while under attack, and would've taken her time, knowing we were coming... To leave a message.**

From where she stood, she turned on the spot, observing the many artefacts and possessions. Her eyes glanced up the stairs, towards a bedroom.

Valkyrie ascended the stairs, and approached a comfortable bed. Next to it was a small picture of the Normandy SR-1 on top of a set of drawers. She picked up the picture and observed it, noting the small differences between the old ship and the new one, she'd been serving on.

**Wait. She wouldn't have left the message for anyone to find. It'd be coded to Shepard, like in those movies I used to watch with Fletcher and Tanith, the ones where people used palm prints and stuff to use their own guns.**

"Shepard!" She called, and in a heartbeat the Commander had bounded to her side.

The Commander frowned at the picture, "Yeah it's the original ship, so what?"

"No," she held it out, "Take it."

Shepard shook her head, "It's a bit early to take something to remember her by, don't you think?"

Valkyrie sighed with exasperation and forced it into her hand. The picture changed, and her eyes widened.

"Prothean artefacts. We need to look closer at the prothean artefacts!" She nodded at Valkyrie, "Good work Specialist." With that she stormed off to search the apartment again.

Valkyrie merely stood where she was. She had no clue what a prothean was, and there were too many artefacts here for her to search through, so she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, until Shepard returned.

"We know where we're going, come on."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not delivering the entire DLC, as was stated in the previous chapter, but I'd forgotten how big this DLC was, and I have other things to focus on as well as this story, so sorry broskis/chikitas. I'll get round to finishing the chapters based on this DLC soon.**


	9. Destruction in Dracon

**A/N Okay, here's another diluted/edited Shadow Broker DLC adaption. Violence, language and spoilers guaranteed. I don't own anything within. Feedback appreciated.  
**_Italic is Darquesse.  
_**Bold is Valkyrie.  
**_**Both italic and bold is the two personalities actually thinking the same thing.**_

Valkyrie shuddered as they landed the skycar outsideDracon Trade Centre. She wasn't used to riding in skycars, and she doubted that she ever would be. It was JUST like riding in a car . . . if that car induced vertigo, triggered her claustrophobia, could ascend or descend at any moment, or flew a few hundred feet off the ground, and risked plummeting them to their death at any moment.

_We wouldn't die anyway. I'd save us. I'd save BOTH of us._

**And then you'd try to kill everyone.**

_Not everyone. And anyway, everybody has issues._

She shook her head as they climbed out of the shuttle and headed for the office building. As they approached, passing by chatting colleagues and gossiping friends, three of the building's floors erupted in a fierce explosion. "Oh my god!", she gasped.

Debris rained down on the crowd like artillery, injuring random, panicked members of the crowd. The squad moved forward, as Vasir returned to the vehicle, telling them she was going to the roof, to flank from there.

Shepard and Miranda passed by the injured, not even glancing at them. The girl stopped, scowling, and appalled. "Aren't we going to help them?" she asked.

The two women turned, and Shepard spoke, "No. The emergency service will already be on route. We have to be focused on our mission. Let's go."

**Just as cold as my China after all.**

Gulping down her reservations, Valkyrie followed, not daring to meet the eyes of the people, feeling guilty for ignoring their pain.

_Let me out and that guilt will go away._

_**But I'll go away too. I've told you before, I'm never letting you out again. **_

They passed through the entrance lobby, passing a dead body, and a medical station, as well as some vending machines. The lights flickered between a bright glow and complete darkness, as they made their way up through the levels, towards Baria Frontiers; where Liara was supposed to be meeting her contact, Sekat.

They eventually reached the lowest of the three levels that had been blown, and the entrance to Baria Frontiers' offices; the walls were charred and dented, with tiles of the roof having collapsed in, and pipes jutting out. Fires blazed and danced in the corners of the rooms and corridors, and the air was thick with smoke; it filled Valkyrie's lungs and caused her to cough and her eyes to stream, until she used her air manipulation to clear it away. She breathed in, savouring the clear air.

Miranda stared, with a slight tang of what Valkyrie thought could have been jealousy. Using her arm to cover her mouth, she picked up a sign-in pad with her other. "Your friend was here within the last few minutes, Commander," the officer informed the other woman.

"Then let's get a move on," Shepard ordered, her scarred, but pretty face completely calm.

The three of them continued on, pushing through the thick haze, until the air cleared, making it easier to breathe . . . and allowing them to see that they were facing a handful of armed hostiles.

Valkyrie dived behind a files cabinet, as gunfire tore after her. She fought to keep her breathing under control, as she clicked her fingers and generated a flame in one hand, pulling out her M-3 Predator with the other. The commander and executive officer were crouched behind a printer across from her. At the former's nod, she whipped out of cover and sent the ball of flame at the first merc, and shot twice at another. The first shot hit his shoulder, and the other missed entirely. He shot back at her, but she was already back behind the cabinet, and the commander took him out, as the other burned alive.

"Agents of the Shadow Broker," the commander called, "Liara must have him scared."

She looked over at the other two women, and Shepard looked back at her, square in the eyes, and mouthed a single word.

_Charge. Sounds fun._

**Sounds like I'm about to be shot. This is exactly the sort of thing Skulduggery tells me to do.**

She leapt out of cover, and used the air to propel herself forwards, her hair whipping back, and the corridor rushing past like a bullet; she slammed into a merc, and they tumbled, his gloved hands clawing at her face, as she mercilessly pummeled her fists into his body. He yanked her hair and she screamed, rolling off him. He turned to her, and she raised her gun, releasing a few rounds into his chest. He died with a yell of pain that was abruptly cut off.

_I cannot believe Skul only gives us tranq guns, that was so beautiful._

**Beautiful? That wasn't beautiful, that was monstrous.**

Valkyrie shuddered as the thought hit her that she may be lying to herself.

Snapping to her senses, she spun round to see the other two mercs taken down, her squad jogging toward her. She joined them as they advanced, and came up to the Baria Frontiers office where Sekat and Liara were going to meet.

The three of them entered, guns raised, Valkyrie's arms shaking with adrenaline, when they spotted Sekat dead, his lifeless eyes facing her. Above him, stood Vasir.

She looked at them, her face contorted in rage. A large, window that ran the length of the room, and overlooked the room below highlighted her from behind, like a spotlight. "Damn it, if I'd been a few seconds earlier, I might've saved him. Did you find your friend's body?"

"If you'd been a few seconds earlier, you could've saved yourself, " a voice called. The squad paused, as Liara charged forward, from behind them. "I'm right here, Tela."

Vasir's eyes widened, and the squad turned to face the other asari. The commander asked, "What do you mean?"

Liara's gun was pointed at the spectre. "What I mean, is that she works for the Shadow Broker, that she organised attack, and that she tried to kill me. She's took Sekat's data. We need it Shepard."

The squad turned their guns on the still spectre. She growled. "All you had to do was die," she said, as her body began to glow with biotics, "you pureblood bitch!"

The spectre flung a biotic wave at them, that knocked Valkyrie and Miranda to the ground, but Liara and Shepard were protected by the former's biotics; as the traitor ran for the window that she'd smashed.

The commander charged the spectre, and tackled her from behind, the two of them flying out the window in a blaze of blue. Valkyrie scrambled to her feet, and tore after them, mere metres behind the information broker. The asari leapt out the window glowing with biotics, and as Valkyrie was about reach the window, Miranda caught up, looking determined.

**That drop'll break her legs.**

_Good._

The two women leapt out the window at the same time; Valkyrie using the air to slow their descent, as they landed next to the enraged commander, who was pulling herself to her feet. Vasir was gone, but she could spot Liara sprinting round the far corner.

Miranda looked over annoyed. "I didn't need your help," she snarled.

Valkyrie merely shrugged, suppressing the intense urge to hit her. "Thank me later then."

_**Bitch.**_

The ice queen went to retort but the commander looked at them, annoyance and rage flashing across her face. They grumbled in annoyance of their own, as they made their way to the exit, but rolled into cover when more agents of the Shadow Broker attacked, from the far side of the room.

Shepard sighed, obviously frustrated that she was being delayed from reaching Vasir. She pulled out a grenade launcher and took aim, perfectly still, her muscles moving exactly as she commanded. Valkyrie couldn't help but be impressed at the sheer elegance and skill of her, and the way that despite the heavy weapon in her soft hands, she was still completely in control.

The master of the situation.

She fired, arms recoiling under the force of the mammoth in her hands, and the agents were obliterated in a small, but powerful explosion, that ripped them apart.

The three of them charged onward, eliminating anyone that tried to prevent them from pursuing Vasir. A dozen or so agents fell at their feet, blood staining the floor that led to the exit, and their lives trailing away; causing Valkyrie's ring to become numbingly cold. It was a worrying comfort in this strange world.

Shepard led them back to where they had initially landed, and the girl spotted the two asari having a shootout, using a mix of gunfire and biotics to try and eliminate the other. When Vasir noticed them, she swore, and called her vehicle; the door opened and the driver shuffled over, allowing her to leap into the driver's seat, blocking all the gunfire heading her way with a biotic barrier. The door of the skycar slammed shut, and it took off with a whir of it's engines.

Liara climbed into a nearby skycar and gestured for Shepard to follow. The three ran over and noticed the problem. There only remained one seat after Shepard climbed in.

Valkyrie spoke up, "I'm fine not riding in that crate of death, and it means I get to help the people here until help arrives."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Even if you miss out on the action?" she asked.

"She's getting away, Shepard!" both Miranda and Liara shouted in unison. The commander nodded, condoning the decision, as the aussie climbed aboard the death-car.

Valkyrie nodded back, and the door closed. **Good decision, abandon yourself on a foreign city, on a weird planet, in an unknown dimension. Real detective level smarts there Val,** she thought to herself, as she helped rescue people trapped by debris.

After ten minutes, a gloved hand gripped her shoulder. She turned, expecting to fight, her muscles tensing. But it was just Tali. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or guilty.

"Hi, Tali."

"Hello Valkyrie. Shepard told me you were stranded here, and I'm needed here to help get the emergency systems back online, turns out Vasir deactivated them all, more work for us, unfortunately" Tali informed her, her tone slightly strained into being polite.

"Figures. That'd be why there's no ambulances." **What a shit-stupid thing to say Val. Gonna talk about the weather while you're at it?**

"Evidently." Tali led her back inside the wrecked building, and they made their way towards the roof. "How's life on the Normandy treating you?"

"Um . . .. I suppose it's good. Aren't, I mean, aren't you angry at me for what I did to you?"

"I was furious at first." The quarian opened a door and peaked inside. "This way. But yeah, I was furious, but when Shep told me about your . . . predicament, I figured I'd have done the same too." She stopped, and turned to Valkyrie, her eyes narrowed, just like they had when the two had first met. "But this doesn't make us even, not by a long shot."

"Understood. I'm sorry y'know, for what that's worth." Valkyrie couldn't look at the quarian in the mask, so she stared at the floor.

Before an answer could be heard, a white flash blinded her eyes. She stumbled forwards, attempting to grasp out and get her bearings. A hand hauled her to the ground, as gunshots echoed above her head.

More gunshots. Closer than the others. A shotgun. Tali.

**That mask must've protected her eyes from the grenade. Or she saw it coming. Lucky, I was flailing around like a fish on a line. **

As her vision cleared, she crouched up behind the cover Tali had taken her to. They picked off the attackers quickly, using a combat drone to flush them out of cover, and then setting them on fire.

_Mmmm, I can smell their charred flash from here._

Valkyrie gagged slightly at the thought, as she took down the last agent.

"They must have been sent back to eliminate you," Tali theorised, stepping over their bodies, "we'll do this quickly, then leave."

She nodded, following and shaking her head free of the vile thoughts that diseased her like a rabid dog, chasing her mind and baring their teeth.

The two of them came off the corridor at a right, and entered a trashed room, it's far side, lined by smashed consoles. "Bosh-tet," the alien muttered, walking up to the consoles, before bringing up her omni-tool. "This'll take me awhile Valkyrie, try and keep me covered."

**A/N Expect more soon, if I stick to the schedule I'm hoping to.**


	10. Lair of the Shadow Broker

**A/N Boom, after a slight hiatus, writing the previous chapter has spurred me on to continue this story. Violence. Language. Spoilers. **

_Italic is Darquesse._

**Bold is Valkyrie. (I'm assuming you guys have got the hang of this by now, so this key will no longer be on my A/N's)**

* * *

The bright lights of Illium almost blinded Valkyrie; as she stepped out of the Dracon Trade Centre and past the injured civilians, who were now being treated by paramedics. Sulphur and charred flesh filled her nostrils and she gagged a moment, before regaining her composure, and following Tali towards the Normandy's shuttle.

They swept off and headed for the ship. Her new home.

**I cannot start thinking of this place as home, my home is Dublin. My home, is occupied by sorcerers, not salarians.**

Shepard had called, having taken down Vasir, and recovered Sekat's data. They were headed to a planet called 'Hagalaz' apparently, to apprehend the broker. It didn't sound like anyone considered this mission as even remotely easy, and by some dumbass decision, the rookie was being taken.

_We're no rookie._

**In this world we are.**

_No, we're the strongest on EVERY world. You've just got to let me prove it._

Sighing audibly in frustration with her other side, she froze. If she actively reacted to her alternate persona, people would think she was insane. Tali looked over, tilting her head. "What's wrong?" she asked, her gentle voice accompanied by the light flashes on the front of her mask.

Valkyrie shook her head, afraid to speak, afraid her voice would give away her lack of conviction. "I'm fine. I, I'm just not enjoying the whole flying cars thing. It's . . . scary, I suppose."

"You'll get used to it, and anyway, it's regularly maintenanced by me. I can keep this beauty going, trust me." The shuttle rushed into the upper atmosphere, and the Normandy swept down like an eagle, collecting it's prey smoothly, and swallowing it; into the belly of the beast.

"No, nononono. Did not like that, not one bit." The sorceress clambered out of the shuttle, and propped herself up on a crate.

Tali walked over laughing, and said, "Valkyrie? Oh, keelah se'lai, I can't believe you beat me up, when you can't even ride in a damned shuttle."

She grinned. "I can ride in a shuttle just fine. It was the swooping I didn't like, I mean, how can you enjoy swooping?"

The quarian shrugged. "It makes me tingle."

She let out a small laugh, and stood up on her own two feet, without support. "Well, I tingle just fine on solid, un-shaky ground. Thank you very much."

Tali shook her head. "Urgh, you're such a bosh'tet." She motioned to the elevator, and spoke again, "come on, you need to eat."

Valkyrie wanted to refuse, to avoid the woman that caused her to overflow with guilt, but her stomach felt like it wanted to rip her open from the inside. "M'kay." She walked to the elevator, her boots clacking on the metallic floor.

The two women entered the elevator, and took it up to the Crew Deck, the awkward silence between them suffocating and pressing on Valkyrie like an anvil. The doors opened, and they stepped out, almost straight into a petite, lean woman who uncloaked in front of them; her dark eyes sparkling from the dancing lights, and her mouth tilted up into a small smile.

"Hey," she said, her voice barely audible. "Good to see you two got back, almost had me worried."

"Almost?" Valkyrie asked, frowning, "should I be insulted?"

"Nah," the thief said, shrugging, " I just know you can handle yourself in a tight corner Val."

"Too well," Tali grumbled, moving past them and toward the mess hall.

Ignoring the comment that made her insides twist, Valkyrie put on a fake smile. "Yeah. Wanna eat?"

The woman shook her head. "Nah. Already ate and I don't wanna be able to see my stomach through this suit, I swear, if anyone ever asked whether I was pregnant, I'd flush myself out the airlock."

Valkyrie shook her head. "Do try and avoid doing that."

The thief frowned. "But if the team weren't constantly near death, whatever would we do?"

"Knitting?" Valkyrie joked as she walked past. "I'll be at yours in a sec."

* * *

The shuttle shook violently as they were dropped onto the brooding ship, in the heart of a lightning blitz. Shaky boots hit the outside of the ship as Valkyrie dropped in her new armour. It was a light armour (apparently, it felt like lead compared to her usual attire), and was completely black. Her helmet hugged close to her head, making her breathing increase in rate. She hated how enclosed it felt, how limited it made her available air supply, how it made her less flexible, restricted her movement. How it trapped her. There was one positive to the suit however; after spending hours with Mordin, participating in experiments, he'd managed to modify the gloves enough for limited magical ability, so she could still control the elements.

Liara, Shepard and Kasumi dropped behind her, their boots thudding on impact, and Shepard moved to the front of the squad, Avenger raised and her armour-piercing ammo mod activated. Her blood red armour led them forward like a deadly beacon.

"We're looking for an entrance hatch," Liara called, "we can't stay out here long, this storm will tear us to shreds."

"That sounds bloody wonderful," Valkyrie muttered, as they proceeded to advance down the side of the ship. The extremely steep side of the ship. She attempted to avoid looking over the sharp precipice, and the infinite drop beneath.

After a few minutes, and a few destroyed drones later they passed over to the centre of the ship, and faced two large . . .

**Whatever the hell they are . . .**

"These capacitors collect lightning from the storm, and if shot, they could be problematic, we'll ha-" Liara was interrupted, as a squad of the Shadow Broker's agents charged towards them, passing between the large structures.

Kasumi wasted no time; before anyone else, ally or foe had managed to take aim, she'd fired multiple shots into the capacitors. Lightning lashed out of them, frying and electrocuting the enemies, the squad themselves just out of it's range. "Less problematic, more useful," she chimed.

"Agreed." The commander led them the length of the ship, eliminating all the agents who crossed them, and Valkyrie quickly realised how dangerous crossing the exterior of this ship was. Every agent that flew too high into the air, was instantly whipped away by the wind, or struck by the ferocious lightning around them; that waited in the shadows for the scraps, like a nocturnal predator, ready to tear any trespassers apart.

They finally reached the hatch, but it was locked, and they had company incoming. Liara placed a shunt program on the door to unlock it and they formed a defensive line in a semicircle, behind the cover that surrounded the hatch. They have 4 capacitors surrounding them, forming the corner points of their arena. Their standoff.

Agents, engineers and vanguards began to close in, and Valkyrie shot the first agent, his chest jerking and his body slumping to the ground, a second before another replaced him, gun raised. She snapped her palm out of sheer reflex, and he was launched into the slipstream, flying away from the ship, before a bolt of lightning zapped him.

Under the fire of another set of enemies, Shepard shouted, "Liara! How long's this going to take?"

"How should I know?" the asari replied, warping a vanguard's barrier, and allowing Kasumi to take her out, "I've never broken into a Shadow Broker base before . . . this one anyway."

"Well, what about when you tested it?" The commander used a concussive shot to knock back another agent, turning to Liara, who didn't reply.

"Tell me you've tested it," the imposing woman growled, as a shot whipped by her ear, and she spun, taking out the assailant with ease.

Liara and Valkyrie piled the pressure on a pair of vanguards, using bullets and biotics to wear away at their barriers, so the girl could take a limited control of the volatile winds, sending in a large gust that threw the vanguards from the ship.

"Tell me you've tested it!" The commander smacked an agent in the face, before kicking her to the ground, and shooting her in the back. "T'Soni, when this is over, we're having a SERIOUS talk!"

The asari yelled in triumph as the hatch unlocked. "See. It's fine." They all retreated into the ship, and Kasumi hacked the door, locking it behind them. "Well, at least the majority of them are out there now, or dead," Liara said, her mouth curling into a smug smile.

The four of them headed into the ship, turning a corner and almost immediately fell to a hail of bullets, as the Shadow Broker's forces swarmed towards them.

"I may have spoken too soon," Liara gasped.

The team instantly reacted: Kasumi cloaked, Shepard dove into cover, Liara activated her barrier, and Valkyrie did what Valkyrie always did. She leapt in, using impulse over mind, her animal urges over her rational thinking, and shot forth like a bullet, as the air shimmered behind her.


End file.
